The Ronin Dream
by DarkAng Nikishi Hatake
Summary: Angel is a character that i created for this story. It is in one of her most strange dreams.
1. Chapter 1

The Best Dream Of The Ronin Warriors I was at a castle with a group of little kids when I saw a giant cloud that was pure black. At first I thought that it was a storm cloud, then all the light was gone and a face appeared in the cloud.

"Angel! Angel!" said the face.

" Kids get in side the castle!" I screamed.

The kids started to panic. Then five boys came out of nowhere. They looked familiar to me from somewhere. Then I recognized two of the boys. One was Sage and the other one that I recognized was Rowen. All of a sudden I realized that it was the Ronin Warriors coming to my aid. The next thing I knew was that one of my cousins was caught in the hands of the face. My cousin's name was Yuli. Then I acted on my own and called on the armor of the Ronin just to save Yuli. Then all the boys called on their armor.

"Armor of Strata Dao Inochi!" called Rowen.

"Armor of Wildfire Dao Jin!" called Ryo.

"Armor of Hardrock Dao Gi!" called Kento.

"Armor of Halo Dao Chi!" called Sage.

"Armor of Torrents Dao Shin!" called Cye.

When the boys went in to armor Sage helped the kids find their way to the castle by using his sword of light.

" Let him go!" Ryo yelled to the face.

Then Rowen saw me trying to save Yuli. I got caught instead of saving Yuli. Then the face started to talk.

" My name is Talpa." It said, "and I want revenge for what the ancient one has done to me."

You see the problem was that the ancient one defeated Talpa 1,000 years ago and wanted to know where the ancient was. So he decided to go after me.

Rowen and Sage attacked Talpa and he was forced to let Yuli and I go. After that Sage was like the big brother that I always wanted because I am the only child in my family or so I've heard and I kissed Rowen as a thank you for saving me. Then the ancient one told me about a girl that looked like me and he knew me when I was born.

The Ancient told me that I was his only Daughter and that was why Talpa wanted to kidnap me. He wanted the Ancient one to feel like his life was taken from him the same way Talpa's life was taken. Now only the Ancient and the boys know who I am. I'm glad that I have others that are like I am. Now I won't feel so alone with the kids that I watch for money so that one day I can be like the one's I've heard so much about. I can be a singer like my idols.

After the ancient one talked to me Rowen came to me and told me that he loved me. Then he kissed me and asked me to be with him forever and asked me where I lived. Right as Rowen did this I woke up so I never got the chance to tell Rowen where I lived.

" That was the best dream I ever had!" I yelled, "But the ending wasn't all that great. I'll never see Rowen again." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked down the stairs to find my things for school and found my mother in the kitchen. She had all my favorite foods out in a buffet.

"Hey mom! What are you doing with this food on the table?"

My mom walked in and looked at me with eyes that meant war.

"This food is for some guests tonight. I asked them what types of food they liked and they told me that they were just like you."

"How can they be just like me? That is the craziest thing that I have ever heard."

I walked out into the living room and saw that it was 8:30 am. I turned to look at my mom and she was gone.

"Mom…MOM! Where are you?"

I turned to see four me standing in the doorway that looked exactly like the four men for my dream.

"Come with us Angel. Master Talpa is waiting."

"Never!"

I ran down the street as fast as I could and ran into a group of guys that also looked like they came out of my dream.

"Are you okay?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

They looked at me and then at my house. The four men that were there came out into the open and scowled.

"If it isn't the Ronin Warriors."

"What are you doing here Anubis?"

"What does it look like to you?"

"It looks like you are trying to get Angel to join you and Talpa. Well it's not going to work."

The fight went on until I said something.

"Hey! How about you four leave me alone and let me think about what you are saying and I will get in touch with you as soon as I can."

"That should be fair enough."

"Fine. Have it your way. Master Talpa will be waiting to hear from you Angel." With that the four men vanished into thin air.

"Look Angel, we didn't think they would come right after you woke up. I'm sorry. We should have got here sooner." Said the man with Spiky Blue hair.

"No way……You're Rowen. I can't believe it. It's really you. How did you get here?"

"We got here by plane." Said Ryo.

I looked at the men that were standing in front of me. I could not believe that the Ronin Warriors came to my home town.

"Can I ask you all one thing?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Why did you come here?"

"That only you know. Or at least you will know. Not that it much matters. All that matters is that we are here now and that you and your friends are the only ones that can help us save the world from Talpa."

"How can we help you save the world?"

I turned around to see that my four friends came to see what was going on at my house. I turned to look at my house and saw that it was on fire.

"Oh no. All my stuff is in there!"

Rowen ran into the burning house and came out with all my stuff including my note books full of all my dreams.

"What is this?" asked Kento.

"It is a dream note book. It has all the dreams that I have had all of this year."

"How many have you had of us?" asked Sage.

"Too many to count. I think that it has been over a hundred by now."

"Wow." said Cey.

I wondered what it was like to meet the very ones that you dream about but I never thought that it would actually happen to me. I mean after some time you get to thinking, what would happen if life was like a dream that you have every night and you can't wake up from it. Most the time all I ever thought about was going out and finding Rowen. Ha. In my dreams. The only way that I could ever find him is if he came walking into my life. And yet, here he is. With his friends.

"Rowen, Ryo, Kento, Sage, and Cey."

They all looked at me like I was insane. After all I did know all of their names and I don't even know why or how. I seemed to be at a disadvantage here and they know that I am.

"How do you know our names?"

"Kento, we have been the only thing in her dreams. Or have you not been paying attention?"

Rowen looked at me and I noticed that he had light lip gloss on his lips. I thought that was there.

"Hey Rowen, where did you get that light lip gloss from?"

"Kento stop fooling around and help us. Who cares if Rowen has lip gloss on or not?" said Ryo.

Rowen looked at me and smiled. That was the first time that a guy smiled at me for any reason. All I could think was that he actually liked me for me.

Ryo looked over at Rowen and then back at the others. This is the first time that I ever understood what it's like to have a guy notice you.

"Hey Ryo, I'm going to help Angel find a new place to live."

I followed Rowen and my friends stayed to help get the mess taken care of.

"Hey Rowen."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me in my dream?"

He looked up at the clouds as they went by. It looked as though he was scared to tell me what he felt or why he kissed me.

"You see, the fact is tha…"

"What?"

"What I'm, trying to say is that I love you Angel."

All I could do was look at him wide eyed. How can a guy I just meet love me and not feel that I might leave him. What if I have no choice in the matter with this Talpa guy? How will I ever see him again? All these questions going through my head right now only made matters worse for him. Rowen looked at me as if to say are you going to say something to me about this or are you afraid that I might hurt you?

"Rowen, you may think that I'm strange or something if I tell you this."

"What are you saying? I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and you tell me that I might say you're strange for telling me something. What do I have to do to prove to you that nothing you say will ever be strange to me?"

"Tell me that no matter what happens to me, you will always be there to save me from everything."

He looked at me and his smile came back. Now I know that whatever happens I will always come looking for him.


End file.
